The Misadventures of Everyone
by MadMadysonn
Summary: You can read more inside for a better summary, but essentially this is a fanfiction with a LOT of my original characters from 7, that's right SEVEN different categories. They include: X-Men, American Horror Story, Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect, Bully, Dragon Age: Origins and Batman Arkham Asylum. It's rated M for extremely good reasons, mostly for lemons. Read and review please?
1. Introduction

**Like I usually do, this is an Author's Note to the public about this story. It usually contains a bit of a summary and the concept either behind it, or slight background on the characters because I often involve OCs. This particular story involves 14 characters, and aliens. Yeah, I went there...**

**So basically, the plot behind this one is that in seven fandom universes (Batman: Arkham Asylum, Dragon Age: Origins, Bully, X-Men, Mass Effect, Fallout: New Vegas and American Horror Story). There are two characters from these universes, all abducted by aliens via television or fire. There are only three canons; Garrus Vakarian, Craig Boone, and Gary Smith. (Credit to those who can tell me which universe each is from ;D)**

**All 14 are put into individual, but similar, rooms, and they are studied for their reactions by aliens. We don't ever meet the aliens (sadly), but there will be character death. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, especially because I've enjoyed thinking it out conceptually and writing it. I hope you enjoy smut too.**

**Yours truly, **

**MadMadysonn**


	2. Cast List

**In order for there to be at least a lesser amount of confusion, I've decided to add a cast list with a small summary of the original characters' background. Some of these original characters come from alternate universes within the universe they've come from. If you truly feel the need to nitpick at them, please do so through PM and not a review.**

**Thank you**

**~MadMadysonn**

* * *

**Batman Arkham Asylum**

**Cathryn "Cat" Alison Rhodes: **Cat is alternatively known as Kitty or Kitten, sidekick to Catwoman. She was previously a gymnast until she broke her ankle. Since then, she has been unable to compete, but when she was practicing her old routine on the rooftop of her apartment building, Catwoman had coincidentally been there. Catwoman, impressed with her finesse, fought her. Cat lost, but she held her own in a decent manner.

Thereafter, she was taken under Catwoman's paw (haha, I'm punny). They've had precarious days, Catwoman often leaving Kitty without so much as a whisper of her whereabouts, sometimes being kidnapped by the Joker. Through it all though, Cat managed to find love in an odd place, Jack. Jack is the Joker's son, at least biologically, since he is a test tube baby. She knows it's wrong to feel things for her mentor's enemy's son, but she doesn't care, but she honestly loves him (also, she'd attest that the sex is great).

**Luna "W-83" King: **Luna named herself after being released upon Gotham. She is a genetic experiment, her DNA was spliced with that of a wolf's. She has wolf ears, a wolf tail, and wolf claws for fingernails. She has a feral mind that is usually released upon increased heart rate and adrenaline. She knew Jack because they were in the same facility, and they often sparred. Her creator released her under the pretense that she had a mission, but he was trying to save her from being killed and studied.

Luna soon found an alpha that the feral side of her was looking for in the shape of Catwoman. She now lives with Selina Kyle, and has begun to take to more human habits. She hangs out with her teammate Cathryn occasionally, and watches soap operas to try and study humans on a more social level. She is very smart, calculating and slightly cold, though she is warming up now.

* * *

**Dragon Age: Origins**

**Elisabeth "Eli" Cousland: **After her family was betrayed by Arl Howe, Eli joined the Grey Wardens under Duncan's persuasion. After the battle of Ostagar, Eli set out with Morrigan, Alistair, her loyal dog Ser Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom The Magnificent Bastard, and newly acquired set of fraternal twins, Kaitlyn and Maverick. Eli is good-hearted, but isn't above coercion and intimidation to get what she wants. She prefers to be neutral, but when she can't be, she'll choose freedom over anything. This has caused her to be called a mage lover, since she isn't afraid to help an apostate. She is very depressed over the death of her entire family, but she only breaks down at night, alone in her tent.

**Maverick "Mav" "Mack" Martinson: ** Maverick isn't a very smart man, he spent all his time focusing on his body rather than nurturing his mind unlike his twin sister. His body has paid off nicely though, since he can easily protect his apostate sister. The only thing he really understands besides battle strategy and basic things, is what Kaitlyn explains to him. He is not stupid or anything, he's just slow to understand new things without help. He feels his one true place is the battlefield or at Kaitlyn's side. Maverick is Kaitlyn's fraternal twin, though he is the eldest. Their mother died shortly after birth and their merchant father wasn't around much. Maverick spent his life training his body and honing it in hopes to be a guard one day. He was sad when he didn't make it because of his intelligence. Shortly thereafter, his sister's powers manifested in outrage over the results and they were on the run until taken in by the Grey Warden.

* * *

**Bully**

**Madysonn Kowalski: **Madysonn Kowalski is Petey's fraternal twin sister, but that's the least of her worries. She's got a list of mental disorders, though the only diagnosed ones are Narcissistic Personality Disorder and chronic insomnia. She also suffers from pyromania, though she keeps that one well hidden for herself. Madysonn had been kicked out of many schools before her parents reluctantly sent her to Bullworth, hoping her brother might be able to help her. She is often tricked into things if people doubt her courage.

After defeating Johnny Vincent in a dodgeball game while in class, she was targeted by the Greasers. She was skipping class in the bus by the hobo's main place to stay when Peanut, Lola, and Ricky jumped her. Gary, after having forced a kiss on Madysonn after that class, was worried about her (more like looking for another kiss) when he found them. He managed to get the both of them away and into his room, where he demanded that Petey help care for her. When she first woke up, and still to this day, she thinks that Gary's lifting up of her shirt to see her bruises was him attempting to rape her. Everyone but her laughs at that.

**Gary Smith: **(Canon character) Gary Smith has returned back from Happy Volts, and is attempting to retry going to Bullworth Academy. He soon finds a precarious love with his roommate's fraternal twin sister, Madysonn. He would probably say the first thing that attracted him to her, was the fact that on the day of his return, while everyone was watching, she had the balls to knee him in his after he had said he was "awesomer". Since then, he's tried his best to weasel his way into her heart, and once let it in, he hasn't made it the easiest to keep himself there. They constantly enjoy having arguments with each other, which usually leads to a heated romp in the sack.

* * *

**X-Men (Movieverse)**

**Julianna "Jules" Howlett NEE Hana: **Jules is a student, and mutant, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Her power is called "volatile constructs", but in lay man's terms, she can create and control explosions with her mind. She also has a slightly accelerated healing factor. She is the quintessential tomboy, but her girly side comes out when she goes to the club. She's unafraid to be herself, very self confident and cocky. She's a slob but she enjoys every minute of it. She has a sarcastic wit to her and likes to banter with people. She is an extremely skilled mechanic, but that's about the only she can do at school. She goofs off and often doesn't do her own homework.

On her 18th birthday, after suffering a rejection from Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Jules decided to self-medicate with drinking a large bottle of whiskey by herself. It proved to be a bad idea after talking with Gambit (Remy LeBeau) and his empath friend named Alain, for the empath decided to help Jules with her depression. Whiskey, healing factor, plus empathic help ended up equaling a tripped out Julianna. Logan, her long time mentor and confidant noticed and took her to Jean, who gave him a sedative to give if she were to freak out, otherwise it was up to him to keep her calm and wait out the effects.

Jules ended up explaining why she got upset, and Logan ended up kissing her. Her powers got a bit out of control, small explosions being caused, and thus causing Jules to end up more upset. Logan ended up giving her the sedative, and when she woke up a few days later, they pursued a relationship with each other. Shortly after, when Jules lost her virginity, and will proudly boast that the location was the X-Jet, she became pregnant with Edward. Both she and Edward had accelerated healing factors, which ended up speeding up the pregnancy significantly. What would have been nine months, was nine weeks. What would have been about 21 years, was three weeks. She doesn't regret it though, and soon, she and Logan married.

**Edward "Ed" Howlett: **Edward was born to Julianna Hana and Logan Howlett. His powers are exactly that of his father's; feral mind, bone claws, innate healing factor (though Edward's is faster), the works. He looks like his mother, but he is his own person. He could be described as a hipster or scene man, but inside, he is a complete nerd. He reads all the time, his favorite author being Edgar Allan Poe. His feral side has come to call itself Badger, and has shown to be a very deceptive and cunning problem.

* * *

**Mass Effect**

**Ryan Black: **Ryan is a thoughtful, but outspoken woman, standing up for her beliefs. She is an accepting and amiable person, but is cold and aloof. She is clinically detached from her emotions, though she does understand wrong from right. In her mind, she doesn't experience emotions often, but knows what emotions to feel. If the situation demands it for politeness, she will act according to the emotion she thinks she should be feeling. She is often jealous of others around her, though she never acts on it consciously. She doesn't care what others think about her. As long as she thinks she has done right, she couldn't care less what others think.

Both of Ryan's parents were in the Alliance military. Her childhood was spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her parent's footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen and decided to be in the engineer class. Ryan has only done basic missions, though she was often heard openly disagreeing with the Alliance's actions. She has received several court-martials for subordination. The assignment to the Normandy is her last chance to make in the Alliance, or be dishonorably discharged.

**Garrus Vakarian: (Canon character and completely the same)  
**

* * *

**Fallout: New Vegas**

**Kaitlyn "Kat": **Kaitlyn is only one half to the famed Courier Six twins, both identical, but radically different. If the analogy could apply, then she'd be the mouth and face to the image of the Courier and Kathrine the brains and brawn. It takes a skilled eye and a close friend to tell the two apart. Kaitlyn is extremely outgoing but kind of greedy. She thinks logically and focuses on finances and business. She looks at people, not animals, as commodities often more than not. If you can't help her, she sees little to no reason to help you. She is addicted to Buffout due to the fact that she often hoards things and becomes over encumbered since she is a pack rat. Both of the twins like to mess with people about their true identity so they both go by "Kat".

After becoming one of the two leaders of independent New Vegas, Kaitlyn finally acted on her long time crush on her favorite sniper, Craig Boone. They had flirted somewhat before, but after they traveled (along with the ever growing number of cohorts) to Zion Valley, things changed. Right there, in the cave, they consummated a relationship that had proved to Kaitlyn that she was still human, that her addiction to Buffout was beatable, as long as she had him at her side.

**Craig Boone: (Canon character) **After the battle at Hoover Dam, Boone decided to stick around with the blonde courier twins. He felt a bit of attachment, though he wanted nothing more than to just die somewhere in the Mojave. He found himself slowly wanting to live more and more, if only for the random, silver-tongued, Buffout crazed, pack rat of a pair leaders. She was a free spirit who decided to attach herself to him. Boone never thought he would love after Carla, but he knew he loved Kaitlyn as soon as she boldly kissed him in that cave. He's been close by at all times since.

* * *

**American Horror Story**

**Jackson "Jax" Reed: **Jackson had always been the life of the party, willing to do wild things, and just being plain old fun. He didn't know that when he agreed with a few friends to party at the Murder House and maybe vandalize it a bit, he would end up dead. He wasn't done with life, and he still wanted more of it. He became friend with the previous family, the Harmons, but still, he lacked something in this afterlife. Then here comes in this shy little thing of a girl with parents who always left her alone, and she saw him, really saw him immediately. After she went upstairs to unpack, Jax was determined to become friends with her, hoping she could give him something like the life he used to have. He hits on her, but he truly doesn't mean anything behind it. He thinks himself of more like a best friend or older brother in a way, trying to protect her from the more violent ghosts.

**Amelia "Mia" Collins: **Mia Collins had always been able to see ghosts in her life, and to talk to them, but she didn't know what she was getting into when her parents bought the infamous "Murder House". She had always been a quiet, shy, warm and determined person, but some of the ghosts there scared her. She was glad there was one of them who acted like a normal person still, Jackson. Sure, he always hit on her, but it was still something to do. She was a homebody, never wanting to go outside. She always wanted to escape into her books and video games. Her absent parents didn't do much to stop her from making friends with the ghosts of their infamous house, well most of them.

* * *

**And that my dear friends is the cast list! I still hope you're looking forward to it! :D**

**~MadMadysonn**


	3. Prologue

Cathryn Alison Rhodes was entering her apartment, slinking in through the fire escape as her routine had become. She paused, hearing loud white noise through her bedroom door. She figured her alcoholic father had passed out with the TV on again, therefore, the noise wasn't out of the ordinary to her. As she approached the TV set, the remote not in sight, the light cast from the set grew brighter. Before she knew it, she had been sucked in, quickly losing consciousness. Little did she know, elsewhere in Gotham, the same happening occurred with her "teammate" Luna.

Luna King, a self-named genetic experiment, was curled up on Selina Kyle's couch when white noise begun to emanate from the flat screen television in the living room. The sleeping blonde was defenseless as she too was sucked in. She was lost to the vast nothingness holding the two females captive.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe, specifically in a place called Ferelden, a warrior and a rogue stood by a fire. The rogue, a pretty, human female, spoke first to the warrior, "You tired yet Maverick? I'm capable of guarding the camp myself you know."

"It is fine Grey Warden," the male begun, a bit haltingly, "I am not tired yet."

The fire behind the two flickered and a cold air crawled into their bones. Elisabeth, the rouge, felt her hair begin to stand on end. She turned to Maverick, knowing that he would be able to tell if there was magic at play, only to see that he was gone. Like he had dispersed into thin air...Then she felt it, the slow loss of feeling in her legs. When she looked down, her eyes almost bulged out of her head in shock. She was being turned into dust! And then...she was gone.

* * *

At Bullworth Academy's boys' dorm, the school's most obnoxious couple since Johnny and Lola were at it again in public. They were arguing, loud enough for the carnies to hear all the way in town. Madysonn, standing with her jet black hair in a braid down her back, raised her voice first, "I am not a shemale goddammit!"

"But nothing else sounds good for 'The Lifetimes of Femboy and Shemale'!" Gary Smith, the resident psychopath shouted back. He also gestured in the air with his hand making a rainbow for the title...only to receive a tackle from his narcissistic girlfriend. This was his favorite part of their fights; pinning her down and claiming her lips.

After a few rolls with a struggling Madysonn, Gary felt her stop fighting back. He opened his eyes, which he had shut when she nearly clawed them out, and couldn't find her in sight. He finally realized the TV was on, but not on any channel as static hit his ears. "Madysonn?! Where are you?!"

His heart raced before he collapse, thinking to himself: _Gary Smith does NOT faint! _He didn't know some other force had made him fall unconscious. He didn't know that some other force was talking him away. He didn't know some other force had taken his girlfriend as well...He just didn't know.

* * *

In Westchester, New York, at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Julianna Howlett was making a pot of coffee for her newlywed husband. Most of the students, and faculty, were gone on a field trip to the zoo. So her and Logan, along with their son, Edward, were staying home. She laughed as she heard static come from a TV nearby. Poking her head around the wall, she called to her son, knowing his father wouldn't be awake willingly for a while, "Ed, what're you doing?"

Jules walked out into the living room, a mug of coffee in her hand, and gasped at the sight. A shatter could be heard as her coffee mug was dropped, breaking into tiny pieces, as Jules watched her own son disappear before her eyes. She begun to scream, but it was cut short. She was gone as well.

* * *

This phenomena occurred as well in a place called New Vegas, as a blonde courier and an ex-solider stood in front of a screen with a program called "Yes Man" on it. The silver-tongued blonde was using said tongue in a different way of persuasion as she gave her ex-solider a hardcore kiss. They were wrapped up in each other, limbs entangling as they pressed against each other. They were both too caught up in their physical need to register the fact that the screen had become distorted. They ignored the white noise that was new to their ears, only realizing something was wrong when they felt themselves separate. They were sucked in as well.

* * *

Amelia Collins sat in the parlor of her new Victorian house, ghosts of the house's past wandering about. Her father was no doubt "working late". She knew he was probably just on top of his secretary. She grimaced and flipped on the TV, having to actually get up since she couldn't find the remote. She yelped softly as she sat back down, since Jackson decided to steal her spot, and she ended up in his lap. She blushed faintly and wordlessly moved off his lap.

He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She simply shrugged it off, earning a laugh from Jax. "Will you ever loosen up Mia?"

"I've asked you no to call me that..." Amelia whispered quietly.

Jackson stood up, frustrated that Mia never accepted his advances, "C'mon Mia, I just want to make you feel good."

His tone scared her and she receded into the couch more. She was trying to hide, like always. Jax grew more flustered, and the TV suddenly went grey and staticky. Amelia looked worriedly at Jax, who only shrugged. Jax disappeared, which was normal, but Amelia felt herself losing consciousness, which hardly ever happened. She tried to scream for Violet, her best friend, but no words came out. She fell, but there was no thud, and there was no Amelia Collins around.

* * *

Heading towards Citadel space, Ryan Black was in the armory, tweaking the Mako's onboard system. She had enlisted Garrus Vakarian for back up on her endeavor. It was more like she appreciated his company, and was very fascinated by the Turian race. They also had like minds, though she was far colder. They both liked to approach all situations with a tactical strategy. But while he at least had some grace, she lacked it. She was extremely blunt, and that was usually off-putting for her comrades. Garrus didn't seem to mind though, and Ryan didn't mind it either.

She motioned for him to enter the Make, with her own tactical strategy in mind. She disguised her intent with wanting help with the electrical wiring, but once Garrus was nestled near her to see the paneling, she struck. Much like a viper, she struck. She nuzzled him, rubbing her cheek against his mandibles. He tensed, but she continued, until she realized there was nothing but air beside her. "Garrus," she questioned quietly, "Where are-"

Ryan Black and Garrus Vakarian had disappeared, and all Shepard could find for her investigation was that the computer on board the Mako was emitting white noise.


	4. Chapter 1: Cathryn

**Sorry for the long absence, but when you switch from desktop to mobile, the will to write wanes. Along with the will to RP. Hopefully the new found mood I have will bring more motivation to me. Thanks for all the support. ~MadMadysonn**

* * *

Cat groggily awoke, rubbing her head as it throbbed. She felt as if she was hungover, but she couldn't remember drinking at all in the last 24 hours. She questioned if she was drugged, but she had personally handled her food from the package at the store she bought it from. Unless the culprit was smart enough to anticipate her exact purchase, which in Gotham was completely possible, it had to be an outside source.

She struggled to get to her feet, but she didn't recognize her surroundings. Not the house, nor the pastures outside the window nearby. She scratched her head, running her nimble digits through her long, thick, jet black hair. She glanced around, taking in the room she was in. It was a lavishly furnished room, surrounded by walls with bookshelves built into them. She ran a hand along the fine leather couch she had awoken on, feeling the tan cowhide beneath her palm.

She whipped around as the only door to the room opened, preparing herself for a fight, although her head swam. She sighed in relief at the familiar face of her teammate, Luna King. She stumbled slightly, though she was trying to remain graceful in front of her friend who was staring at her with blank emerald eyes. Luna coughed up some blood before falling onto Cat.

Cat screamed before pushing off Luna's dead weight. She stared in horror as she noticed six large stab wounds that went through Luna's back...and into her heart. She knew that even with Luna being able to heal, if her heart was gone...She let a choked sob out, "Luna...what happened?! Why?! Jack...where are you?"

The lither figure curled around Luna, getting blood on her silly bunny pajamas as she wept. She wept for Luna, she wept for being kidnapped, and she wept for the unknown status of her lover. She didn't care Jack was Joker's son, her mentor's, Catwoman's, enemy. Their love was true to them.

She cried for what felt like hours, but she knew it had been only minutes. She heard some fight in a room nearby. Cat kissed Luna's forehead, saying a mental goodbye for her once alive friend and teammate. She entered the room Luna had been in, one similar to her own, but where Cat's room had a beige tone to all its colors, Luna's had red. She peeked into the room connected to Luna's, this one with orange tones. She made note that the room tone was best expressed by the sole leather couch in the middle.

She continued her route to the large, by the sounds of it, scuffle. She plowed through a yellow, a green, a dark green, a blue and a light blue room before entering a giant open, and barren room, save for the dozen or so people all either fighting or trying to stop the fighting. She noticed stairs, but disregarded them, instead studying the creatures new to her. They all looked strange, one was a cat-like alien for fuck's sake!

She yelled as loud as her lungs could muster, "Stop!"

Her yellowish orbs widened as she took stock of the two bodies, both decapitated corpses near the door. _Were they trying to escape? _She calmed some and pointed at the feline alien, then at a young-looking girl on her knees beside him, having been pleading with the alien, "You, care for her."

She then pointed at someone who seemed calm and collected in the midst of the chaos. A male who had out a sniper rifle and seemed to be protecting a blonde woman who he held behind her protectively. "And you, tell me what the fuck is going on."

He answered her tersely, "I don't know."

Frustrated, Cat sighed, "Well, let's start getting some testimonies."


End file.
